Possibilities
by Shaitenshi
Summary: This is a collection of NanoFate one-shots. It shows all of their moments together be it happy, sad, strange, funny or otherwise. I hope you enjoy.


**Chapter Title: **Running.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN.

This takes place in the MGLN universe and it is after StrikerS. Just read it as if Vivid and Force didn't exist and Nanoha and Fate are already together. I am sorry about the typo's my grammar sucks.

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha's POV:<strong>

"...Fate-Chan." I whispered her name as she backed me against a wall, her hands pinning my wrists above my head . Burgundy eyes pierced into mine dark but bright, hot and cold, angry yet calm. I was at a loss for word as she stood there brooding and imposing.

"Why?" A simply question asked in a quiet voice. Yet I couldn't bring myself to answer her. "Why didn't you kill me?"

"Fate-chan..."_I couldn't_, is what I wanted to say, _you're too important to me, _but my voice seemed to lodge in my throat under her glare.

"I was already to weak for Bardiche to put up a barrier you wouldn't even of had to waste the magical energy for a Starlight Breaker. A simple magic bullet would have sufficed." Her voice was shaking with barley repressed rage. "Just one bullet, Nanoha!"

"Fate-cha-"

"Is that all you can say!" She growled, her grip in my wrists tightening until it was pain full. "_Fate-chan_." She intimated angrily. " I begged you to end me. Why didn't you!"

"You're hurting me." I whimpered and she tightened her grip even more, I could already feel the busies forming.

"Good now maybe you can understand some of the hurt I am feeling." She hissed.

"Ha," I laughed weakly in the face of her anger. "You think I don't understand." I wonder, Fate-chan, if you can understand how painful it is when the person you love the most in this world asks you to kill her. And the crushing feeling that hits you when you realize that she is being completely serious, because even though she is completely broken and has no magical energy at the moment she knows she wont die, and she wants you to kill her.

"I know you don't! They were my family Nanoha and they were slaughtered right before my eyes. And it's all my fault." A small broken sob escaped her throat and I felt my chest tighten. "I just watched, I couldn't even move. If I had moved Chorono's kids wouldn't have to grow up not knowing how great their father was, and they'll never know how kind their grandmother could be and how even when she was angry she would never yell. They wont know how soft Chrono is when it comes to his family or how stern he can seem when he is worried." Her sobs came unrestrained and tears were leaving trails down her face. "They...they.." Her grip on my wrist disappeared as she fell to her knees sobbing uncontrollably.

"Fate-chan..." I could feel my own tears attempting flowing as I fell to the ground in front of her taking the blonde enforcer into my arms. Her arms wrapped around my waist and she buried her face in the crook of my neck. I held her tightly, rocking her gently as her tears came out in earnest.

"They're gone." She sobbed into my neck. "And I...just..."

"Shh, It's not your fault Fate-chan." I whispered kissing the top of her head soothingly. No one, not even Hayate-chan, had guessed that they were targeting Fate-chan and her family. When we received the distress signal from Lindy-sans house it was already too late. The terrorist had already surrounded her and Chrono-kun. Fate-chan had arrived on the scene first but had been hit with the anti-magic spell that this group was known for, and while her magic was temporarily useless they restrained her and murdered Chrono-kun and Lindy-san all while making sure Fate-chan was watching closely. Afterward Fate-chan went on a rampage taking everyone in the group down single-handedly. She some how managed to restrained herself because out of the 102 members none had died but almost all of them were brutally injured.

By the time I had gotten there Fate-chan was laying battered and magically exhausted next to Lindy-san and Chrono-kun bodies. She had looked up at me with the most serious expression I had ever seen on her face and asked me to end her life. And I couldn't, soon after she was detained for releasing all of her limiters and heading of alone without orders to do so. This all happened yesterday and this was the first time I had seen Fate-chan since then.

"It is my fault, and I couldn't even bring myself to kill the bastards that did that to them. I don't deserve to live."

Frowning I pulled back taking her face into both of my hands, looking into watery burgundy I spoke. "Fate-chan do you really think that dieing will make anything better. What do you think Chrono-kun and Lindy-san would say about that?"

She let out a choked half laugh, half sob. "Chrono would tell me to get my act together and stop running away. And Okaa-san would... she would just nodded sadly and say that that wasn't like me."

I smiled softly, and wiped a few stray tears off of her face. "Mn, see they wouldn't like it. And how do you think I would feel if Fate-chan went away?" I couldn't quite bring my self to say died.

"Nanoha..." Wine colored orbs looked into mine searchingly.

"If Fate-chan wasn't here, I don't know what I would do." I said trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall just from the thought of her being gone. "So please don't talk about dieing like that. You have me, Vivio, Arf-san, Amy-san, Caro, Erio, Yunno-kun, Subaru, Tea, Suzuka-chan, Alisa-chan, Hayate-chan and her knights, and many more people worrying about you. There are too many people who care about you, Fate-chan, for you to talk about your death so easily." To drive my point home I crushed my lips against hers in a brief but passionate kiss and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I..." She started shakily. "I just don't know what to do." She said raggedly before returning my embrace.

"Then I'll help you. I'm sure that we can find out what to do, together. But running away is not an option, okay?" I said snuggling my face into her shoulder.

"Mn." Came her small reply.

* * *

><p>Yeah, this idea just came to me while I was<em><span> trying<span>_ to type up a chapter for Art is like Love. So then I decided that I would start a collection of one-shots about NanoFate in all kinds of situations some of them AU and some of them not. This way I can get out some of my more persistent ideas, and clear my mind a little. These one-shots will range anywhere from full stories to simple scenes from stories I may or may not write in the future. If you really like one of these scenes I might make it into a story depending on how many reviewers ask for it.

As always please tell me what you think. If it was bad tell my why and if it was good tell me what about it was good so that I can keep it in mind for future stories.

Thanks for reading.

~Shaitenshi

.


End file.
